


Crossfire

by annie30928



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11997900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annie30928/pseuds/annie30928
Summary: no





	Crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dErT7dz2Y24&list=LLmne0CPAz3fZ_uWuakrT60A&index=10

you’re standing outside an abandoned warehouse, tall metal fences surrounding your every side, you turn around quickly, eyes darting right and left, desperately looking for a way out. You stumble to the ground, laying their for a while, you wait wait there, desperately wanting someone to help you. you can’t do this on your own, you can’t do this

you realize that nobody cares, nobody can help, you’re all on your own

you get up, feet dragging and picking yourself up look for a way out, anything that can help, anything

you take a deep breathe

carrying on, you start walking forward, the metal vines seem to close in, pushing your way through, the wire the thorns scratching you, making you bleed,

you wonder if you will ever get out

blackness

empty 

suddenly light

you’ve arrived

where?

yes


End file.
